<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rumors and lies by blondeeblackwidow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857538">rumors and lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow'>blondeeblackwidow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, closer to poes age in this one, just you two pretty much, reader is a badass spy, readers parents were from alderaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Poe and the reader getting stranded on a small deserted planet for a few days and they’re all domestic, and everyone back at base is surprised when they get back. Please? Your Poe pieces have been so cute!<br/>-<br/>crossposted on my tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rumors and lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy now, Dameron?!” You shouted, looking at the flaming rubble of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this my fault?” He threw his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You HAD to try your fancy flying tricks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had FOUR TIEs on our tail, what would you like me to do?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ungrateful, we’d be dead right now if it wasn’t for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH PLEASE.” You rolled your eyes. Poe grunted, looking around for things to fix the ship, while you tried to hotwire the comm units to send out a beacon. Night came fast, and luckily for you, there was an abandoned farmhouse nearby. It looked as if it’s owners had deserted once the First Order set up a base on the moons orbiting this unfortunate planet.</span>
</p><p><span>“This will have to do.” Poe only nodded in agreement, and set down the bags of supplies from the ships. You cleared the house, and eventually settled in what looks like a sitting room. You sat on opposite ends of a couch that seemed untouched by the rest of the dust that settled on the house. You two ate MRE’s in silence. But in true Poe fashion, he broke the silence first.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Who do you think lived here?” He asked, looking around. You were a spy, a damn good one at that, and you had gotten used to using people’s things as clues into their lives.</span></p><p> <span>“Well by the amount of land out back, probably a farmer, no idea what.” You shrugged. “It was a male farmer though, presumably human by the size and shape of those gloves.” You gestured to the gloves on the small end table, Poe handed them to you, and you examined the left one. “He was married, there’s wear marks for a ring.” You got up and wandered around the room, all personal things like pictures and keepsakes were gone, but there was enough to piece together a life. “They had a young baby.” You picked up small socks, and a bottle that were left on a shelf. Poe watched in awe as you pieced together a life from the smallest of details. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good at this.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be, bad storytellers in this profession get killed.” You shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your story, actually?” He put his feet up on a small footrest and leaned back. You could only laugh. Only Poe could be stuck on a deserted planet with no reinforcements and make himself comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents were some dignitaries from Alderaan, they were off world when it exploded.” You had always wondered about how different your life would be if the Empire haven't blown your homeworld into ash and stardust. “They were childhood friends of the General. They did their best to protect me, but eventually, at 16, we were separated. From then on I had to lie, scam, and cheat my way to survive. Alderaan’s survivors wanted to form a New Alderaan on some planet, they wanted my parents to lead them, but they couldn’t find any trace of them. I think the First Order took them out, I’ll never know.” You shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander of the Resistance’s covert forces…” Poe snickered. “And Princess of Alderaan.” He laughed, and you threw the farmers glove at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh can it!” You laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Princess.” You wanted to correct the incorrectness of the nickname, but it sounded so sweet from his lips, your stomach did flips just thinking about it. Before you could even retort, there was a knock at the door. You both froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing out the window, you saw it was First Order patrols. “So much for a scrambled beacon.” You mumbled, you grabbed Poe’s hand, and dragged him to the door. “Act like you love me. And follow my lead.” Poe furrowed his brows and before he could think about it, you swung open the door to meet the visors of stormtroopers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” You greeted cheerfully. “Is there anything I can do for you, Gentlemen?” You had taken on a different pattern of speech, and Poe wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Oh please, honey, we have guests. Sorry, my husband can get a little handsy. We were just in the middle of a very heated..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need for details ma’am.” The trooper held up a gloved hand. “We were wondering if you knew anything about the ship crashed about a mile from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I did hear a very large crash though, I hope whoever was flying it is alright.” You smiled, and interlaced your hand in Poe’s free hand, clutching it, as if you were sick with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind if we searched your home?” Your stomach dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter at all.” You gestered them inside, and as soon as they passed, you pressed a very deep kiss to Poe’s lips. The lead trooper turned around to look at you two for guidance. He cleared his throat and waited for you to seperate. “So sorry, like I said, very handsy.” </span>
</p><p> <span>“There’s a closed door at the end of the hall, we can't get it open and need your help.” He said grimly, all your supplies were in there, it would blow your cover in a heartbeat. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I suppose.” You said, and began to walk down the hall. “You will be quiet though, and leave the light off will you?” The trooper tilted his head. “We welcomed a baby boy last month and I just got him to sleep.” They stood, staring at you, you had your hands folded, to hide the fact they were shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright ma’am.” He went to turn around. “I’ll escort my squad out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you all.” You smiled genuinely. “Have a safe evening gentlemen.” You latched the door behind them, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Poe was leaned up against a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a risk.” He said, he almost looked like he was frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was, but it paid off.” You giggled. “Husband.” You imitate your voice from before. Poe only half laughed, and you couldn’t understand why, until he walked over to you and shoved you against the latched door, and pressed his lips against yours. You kissed him back eagerly. You always had a thing for him, but you were committed to the resistance, you weren’t there to have a boyfriend. He tugged at your blouse and you let him pull it over your head. You two didn’t speak in words all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, you were half expecting things to go back to normal. You woke up, head buried in his chest, legs tangled in each others embrace. He was sleeping soundly, and you just laid there, watching the sun peak through the blinders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you had to figure out a way of getting a hold of the general. You untangled yourself slowly, and grabbed your bag, making for the kitchen. You started to pull anything with wires apart to rig your comm unit to encrypt for real this time. You were so engrossed in your project that you didn’t even hear Poe come in. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed a kiss to your cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Princess.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Poe.” You smiled, and turned around to face him. He had put his trousers on but not his shirt, and you knew that wasn’t an accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you working on?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comm unit.” You shrugged. “Gotta get a message for someone to come get us.” You picked it up. “I’ve almost got it.” Poe took it from your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we send the message later?” He smirked. “I kinda liked last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to stay and have crazy amounts of sex all day, we have jobs Poe.” You shake your head and reached for the comm, and he held it out of your reach.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Who said anything about sex?” He stared you down. “I meant I liked us, just being together, pretending we had a life outside of this war.” You blinked. “Okay and yes the sex was great too but outside of that.” You laughed. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But we send that message tonight.” You rolled your eyes and he came in closer, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, wife.” He winked and you rolled your eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, husband.” You laughed, and so did he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> <span>Back on base, you got back to training a group of rookies who had chosen Covert Ops as their specialty. You were currently in the middle of sparring with a tall, fairly muscular man. You lesson for today was about overpowering your odds. You moved through your opponent, and he handed on his flat back on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. </span></p><p>
  <span>You look up to see Poe, head to toe in orange, he had mentioned earlier that he had a training flight. You offered your trainee your hand, and helped him up. “Everyone go get something to eat, and rest, we’ll meet back here in an hour.” You weren’t even looking at your class, you were lost in a pair of brown eyes. “You’re dismissed.” You walked over to Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty impressive to watch ya know. I could’ve waited.” He was smirking. You wanted to punch him and make out with him all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Dameron?” You tried to maintain your professionalism, you were aware that your students were still listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General needs us in Command.” He smiled, and handed you a holopad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another one?” You grumbled. “Where to this time?”</span>
</p><p> <span>“Canto Bight, we need to pose as some rich couple to extract some information from some people at the casino.” He winked. “We leave tomorrow morning, wife.” And with that, he turned around to walk to command for the official briefing. You watched as your training classes jaws hit the ground. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Poe Dameron you did not!” You laughed and ran after him, only half mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumors floated around on base that you two were secretly married on that planet. They were ridiculous, and you told people that you didn’t pay them any mind because you knew the truth, but if you were honest, you just liked the warm feeling you got in your gut when people referred to poe as yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if you got an occasional pointed glance from a new recruit or two.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>